This invention relates to hats, and in particular to an enhanced hot weather hat adapted for military applications.
Military personnel are typically provided with camouflaged hot weather “boonie” hats for certain types of deployments. These types of hats are generally made from a camouflage imprinted material. These hats are designed to protect the head and neck of the wearer from exposure as well as provide some basic camouflage consistent with the soldiers clothing. These hats have had little change through the years and offer little additional benefit to the wearer other than the basic purpose of providing some protection from the elements and some very basic camouflage.